


Propinquity

by theblogontheedgeofforever



Series: Spirk Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Compliant to either Star Trek TOS or AOS, Domestic Spirk, James T. Kirk/Spock Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Trek (2009), Sick James T. Kirk, Space Husbands, T'hy'la, k/s - Freeform, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblogontheedgeofforever/pseuds/theblogontheedgeofforever
Summary: Spock likes to be close to Kirk, so when Kirk is sick and refuses to go to medbay, Spock thinks it’s only logical someone should stay with him.





	Propinquity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://the-blog-on-the-edge-of-forever.tumblr.com/

“Good morning, Captain,” Spock greeted as warmly as a half-Vulcan could muster as he entered the bridge, striding towards his console.

“Huh? Oh... mornin’ Spock,” Jim replied nasally with a slight smile pulling on his features before coughing into the fabric of his shirt. Spock couldn't help but frown at this, too distracted to chastise himself for the display of emotion. 

It was a well known fact on the bridge that the Captain wouldn't go to medbay until it was too late for him to get there himself. Holding the cool glass of his PADD firmly, Spock typed a carefully worded message to Jim. With one last look at his Captain, who was wiping his sleeve under his nose (it went against all his Vulcan instincts to find this idiosyncratic gesture so endearing, yet he did), he sent the message to Jim.

_Captain, if you would would find it amenable, may I escort you to the medbay as you appear to be displaying several terran symptoms of illness_

The reply came almost immediately.

_No, it’s just a cold, can't waste Bones’s time :)_

Spock had expected such a reply but still had to restrain himself from pinching the bridge of his nose, a human mannerism. 

_Captain, it is advisable that you allow Mr. Sulu to take the conn and get a medical examination, if you do not wish to see Dr. McCoy you should ask to see Nurse Chapel._

The reply came just as quickly as before.

_Trust me Spock, I’m fine_

Spock looked over his shoulder to observe Jim once more; he was met with a mock intimidating glare. 

“Commander, here are the reports you requested,” stated the ensign, pulling Spock’s attention away from Jim.

For the rest of alpha shift Jim’s symptoms worsened, every so often he would cough or splutter or sneeze, each time earning a look of disapproval from his First Officer. By the time they were both in the turbo lift Jim was sweating and shivering, his face much paler than his normal honey tinted hue, something Spock was acutely aware of.

“Captai-”

“Spock, how many times do I have to tell you, when we’re off duty it’s Jim, and I swear to God, if you try to talk me into a visit with Dr. Hypo I will eject you out of the airlock!” Jim exclaimed stepping out of the lift and staggering towards his quarters. Spock raised an eyebrow at this outburst but quickly pursued him.

“Ca- Jim, it is in the best interest of your wellbeing that-” Jim began to slightly careen to one side. Closing the distance between them Spock snaked his arm underneath Jim's to prop him up. They continued silently down the corridor, Jim dejectedly looked down at the floor. The close proximity between them wasn't unpleasant, it was strangely comfortable. At the entrance to his quarters Jim lazily punched in the key-code, and the door slipped into the wall cavity with a satisfying whoosh. Mumbling a quiet thank you, and trying to escape the tight clinch of the arm around him he pushed forward into the room, Spock shadowed.

“Lights 25%” Jim ordered as he stalked to kitchen countertop to lean against.

“In your current condition I believe being alone would present a significant risk, your aversion to seeking medical assistance is ill-advised,” Spock began, “that leads me to understand there is only one logical compromise...”

“What are you getting at?”

“As at present I am unengaged, would you be opposed to my company?”

Jim, pensive, coughed into his hand, it suddenly dawned on him that he had never had anyone to take care of him whilst he was sick, and if he was honest with himself, he was glad if anybody was going to that it would be Spock.

“Not at all,” Jim replied. Spock visibly relaxed at this, and once more helped Jim walk, this time to his bed. Through having a human mother, Spock understood exactly what a human might consider being taken care of whilst they were sick. Memories of plomeek soup, Vulcan spiced tea and cool flannels filled Spock’s mind. As Spock programmed the replicator Jim changed into his PJs. However, what Jim thought constituted as PJs was really just a pair of black sweatpants from the foot of his bed. The state of semi-undress caused a faint green tinge to prick at Spock's cheeks.

Spock placed the cup of Vulcan spiced tea on the bedside table next to Jim but swiftly left his side in search of a small bowl to fill with cold water and a flannel.

Items procured, he set them down next to Jim and knelt so he was level with his supine form. He rung out the flannel and gently blotted Jim’s forehead, intermittently and tenderly carding through Jim's damp hair with his free hand. 

“Thank you, Spock,” Jim said, letting his unadulterated appreciation and gratitude for the gesture seep into his tone, Spock gave only a curt nod of acknowledgement. Only moments later a soft whistling noise was emitted from the Captain. The brief repetitive physical contact with Jim’s feverish skin was somewhat foreign to Spock. He made a metal note to be more tactile with Jim in the future, perhaps even engage in a ‘hug’.

Jim began to shiver more violently, bordering on convulsive. The flannel was ditched and forgotten. Pinching the duvet between his index and thumb, Spock pulled up the covers to Jim's chin. Of course this did nothing to ease the shuddering. But what could he do? He manoeuvred himself around the bed to sit on the other side. Considering his choices...

Instinctively Jim sought out the warmth in his bed, he slowly positioned himself in the curvature of Spock's torso. Wide-eyed Spock hesitantly placed a protective arm around Jim, softening his rigid posture. He was virtually trapped, pinned between Jim and the mattress, Spock could only close his eyes and cherish the time before Jim woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading my short fan fiction (I’m not sure if this constitutes as a ficlet), I really hope you enjoyed it, this was my first attempt at a fanfic on AO3, although this was originally posted on my tumblr, I'm http://the-blog-on-the-edge-of-forever.tumblr.com/,and my first ever spirk fan fiction. I love comments so don't hesitate!


End file.
